Rolling In The Deep SEAQUAL to Stranger then Fiction
by Crushed Velvet Heart
Summary: Kol Mikaelson finds his mate and is shock when he finds his one and only true love but Just who is the mystrious person who captured this originals heart? this story is copy right to Me rated M just incase. oneshot


Kol sat at the edge of the large bed watching his sweetheart sleep a vague smile on his lips as he drank in site of his mate who had a some what surprised look on their face making Kol wonder what they where dreaming about to make those full lips give a startled little pout,Kol want to kiss them hard making the memories of their past flood Kol demanding his attention giving in he thought to the first time they met.

There stood the mate he had yet to roconise laughing chocolate brown eyes sparkling as they played dart amongst friends, it was easy work to befriend his then soon to be lover who had been surprised by the feverish white hot attraction between the two of them. Kol had kissed them for a second they seemed confused before giving in to the taste of the originals soft lips which had led to a weekend of sex and debauchery between the couple, Kol had been gentle his sweetheart had not been well used and so he did not want to hurt them exploring their body finding all the places that brought his dark haired angle to the brink before he pulled back wanting to give them as much pleasure as he could and after the first time his lover had tears thick in their Bambie long eyelashes their chocolate brown eyes dismayed as they whispered:

?:"I-I've never done anything like this before..."

Kol had purred:"I know Darling enjoying ones body and loving sex is nothing to be ashamed of"

?:"does this mean I'm-"

Kol:"it means whatever You want it too mean beautiful"

all to soon they had parted ways only for his chocolate eyed ex lover to grab his attention one night in the grill of all places, Klaus and his mate PL where wildly happy which made Elijah more hungry to find his mate & Rebekah wanted this more then anything but Kol however did not particularly want to settle down. Kol loved being free his life was a long blur of Sex, Blood and partying hard loving both Men and Women's bodies and how much pleasure they could give as well as the hot blood flowing in their veins making him ever hungry and now their stood his one and only true love sending jolts of electric lust down his spine the mating call demanding Kol pay attention as his shock and jealousy roared through his heart growling as the bar staff smiled at his mate:

Kol:"Mine they belong to Me!"

Klaus had raised an eyebrow at him as he gave a sideways glance to Rebekah who looked bemused then to Elijah who had said just a soothingly as he had to Klaus to stop him from killing Damon Salvatore for sitting near Pierre:

Elijah:"Kol, it's okay calm down..."

Kol:"NO! THEIR EYING UP MY MATE!"

He all but bellowed that making most of the people there stare at him like he was nuts, his mate looking alarmed as the scooby doo gang gave him a shocked look like he cared what they thought only what his sweetheart thought mattered. Kol had spent almost a month trying to convince his ex love and new found mate to give him the time of day, so Kol did something he would never do and that was to prove to his mate he was worthy of his love and time until he finally won a date from his sweetheart. They had gone slow at first but soon the need to be with each other to taste one another burned through them both leaving them both rolling in the deep, Kol had eventually turned his mate and when Klaus's fertility had came back Kol was stunned to feel paternal and it had been Rebekah's mate whom had helped them bring their beautiful twins into the world a boy and girl both fully grown now still human and with families of their own.

As Kol continued to watch his mate murmured sleepily:

?:"Kol Your doing it again"

Kol:"sorry Darling go back to sleep"

?:"Come back to bed baby"

Kol stood up from where he had been perched and climbed back into the bed he shared with his sweetheart who curled into him asking sleepily:

?:"what where You thinking about?"

Kol:"about our past, how we met our children"

Jeremy opened his eyes with a sleepy smile at Kol then kissed the man he loved and would love always and forever and said:

Jeremy:"I love You Kol Mikaelson"

Kol:"I love You too Jeremy Gilbert-Mikaelson"

Jeremy:"the staring at Me sleep thing though has to stop baby, it creeps Me out"

Kol chuckled:"Alright"

the two Men soon fell asleep cuddled in the warmth of each other and it was as close to heaven any too beings could get.

The end


End file.
